


Tears Inside Me

by fiammanda



Series: To Love and Win is the Best Thing [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: Tears inside meCalm me down





	Tears Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadMirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/gifts).



> 在M12强行超车的补魔梗。

V知道自己没有时间了。

只是找到一条毯子给翠西披上这样的动作，已经令他眼前发黑。

他无惧于死亡。强大如斯巴达也已陨落，所有人——人或半恶魔——不都是在死亡中行走吗。死亡早已得到了他，得到过他。所惧者，无非是……无非是还未看到此事了结，也不曾开口——

他勉强落座于最近的垒起的废弃轮胎，翻开手中的诗集。身后传来摩托引擎的轰鸣。

“我会留在这里等她醒来。还有什么需要确认的吗？”V注视书页，没有抬头。

“你。”

在V有所回应之前，但丁把他提到车上，让他面对面坐在自己身前。手杖落地，发出铛然脆响。

“你看起来……真的需要休息。”但丁掀起他过长的刘海。那之下已经隐隐出现了裂痕。

“而你应当知道，休息对此并无作用。”V垂下眼帘。他的眼底是睫毛投下的浓重阴影，令他看起来更加苍白。“比起这个，但丁，我——”

剩下的话被堵在口中。但丁从小就不爱听他说教。他含住那对饱满双唇，轻吮片刻，一路吻至面颊。

“那这样呢？有用吗？”

V的额头缓缓因但丁的恶魔之力恢复光洁。他轻叹一声，眨眨眼睛，再度主动吻了上去。

他们同时启唇。稍显粗糙的舌面带了点压力摩挲口腔黏膜，叫V舒服得头皮发麻。他吸着那条舌头，汲取蕴含微弱魔力的津液，但丁也配合着渡给他。但这样温和的亲吻并没有持续多久。不知是谁先忍不住用上了牙齿，他们便很快尝到了金属的味道。V喉结起伏，将这些都咽了下去。“不会觉得有点奇怪吗？现在的我。”他贴着但丁的嘴唇低语。

“不会，很有新鲜感——除了你多大来着？有没有一个半月？”但丁坏笑起来，轻咬了一口他的下唇才彻底分开。

“我还有，更新鲜的。”V微微一笑。他的声音仿若水银，沉缓剧毒。

车旁凭空凝出一潭暗影，藤蔓自潭中舒展而来，攀上但丁的身体。他“哇哦”了一声，任由手腕和脚踝被黑色枝桠松松地缠住。“我得先问一句，这是来自你某个小伙伴的吗？”

“不是。它们就是……黑暗。”

暗影藤蔓没有动他的衣服，只是解开皮带，开始从边缘探入。那些不及他手指粗的触手并不像看起来的这么冰冷。它们向上和向下，向四面八方蔓延开来，在皮肤上留下粘腻的痕迹。

V垂眸看着眼前的景象，嘴角有如含笑。除了打开的长裤，但丁衣衫完整，唯有布料涌动着奇异的鼓起，暗示了其下发生的一切。

一些触手圈住了他的乳尖，毫无节奏地摩擦挤压。这与被人类的手揉捏完全不同，深色T恤上立刻显出了挺立的形状。但丁呻吟一声，放松下来，把自己的体重完全交给V的暗影。藤蔓顺势将他托起几分。他的皮裤太紧了。现在触手们终于能拨开内裤，有些绕上阴茎，开始此起彼伏地收缩；有些嵌入臀缝，藉着一点微薄的润滑开拓起入口。

“快一点。”但丁的呼吸急促起来。第一根触手方才恰好蹭过他体内的敏感之处，卷着他前端的枝蔓立刻显得紧了一些。V无疑没有错过这一细节。更多触手挤进他的身体，轮流顶弄那个致命的地方，制造出一些难以言明的湿润的声音，但它们的控制者似乎暂时没有亲自进来的意思。

V弯了弯嘴角。“耐心。但丁。看来它没有随你的年纪一起得到丝毫增长。”

一支藤蔓将地上的手杖卷起来，递回他的手中。但丁不由呻吟出声，一半为了V那种君王般的优雅，一半则是对他可能用那东西对自己做出的一切事情的想象：“我宁可要阎魔。”

“我记下来了。”V向他保证。他握着更为尖细的那一端——但丁暗中松了口气——用把手推高他的T恤，勾下他的内裤。

抚慰他阴茎的触手渐次退下，让位于那根手杖，只剩下一根缠着根部和双球，以与后穴中的同类一致的节奏缓缓挤压。银杖表面泛着冷意，却没有使但丁的情热冷却分毫。V以自己的武器状似随意地来回拨弄他的那根，将泛滥的前液蹭得到处都是，那种高高在上的漫不经心令他难以自持地更加兴奋起来——但丁深悉他绝非随意或漫不经心之人，无论对待性事抑或其他；那不过是一种演出效果，因为他清楚但丁喜欢自己在这种时候表现的傲慢甚至冷酷（——然后打破它们）。

V忽然稍稍朝外按下他紧紧贴着腹肌的性器。但丁顿时意识到，手杖上那些繁复的花纹并非仅仅具有装饰作用。然后他看到V手腕轻抬，不由得猛吸一口气。“你再不进来我就要——”

银杖撤了回去。他闷哼一声，那根东西啪地弹回小腹，就此喷发出来，大半溅在胸口。V似乎是轻笑起来，但他现在爽得没法介意这个——那些触手当真是新鲜的刺激，而且直到此刻都还没有停下。

V将武器抛给另一只手，低头咬住右手中指关节上方的那块手套，把手从皮革里向外扯。他过于修长的手指配合着这个目的稍稍并拢——哪怕是如此细微的动作似乎也蕴含着某种奇妙的韵律。但丁在高潮中看得目眩神驰，脑中只剩他骨节分明的手，始于指尖的葳蕤刺青，那些刺青如何蔓延至衣物遮蔽的地方……如果摘手套看起来可以这么色情，他简直无法想象V解开裤子会是怎样的绝景。

那只手套被随意丢给了一根殷勤的藤蔓。V坐近了些，握住但丁仍在抽搐的阴茎。潮热的掌心与他体内进攻得既深且缓的触手一起，把他从浪峰缠绵地推向更高处。他手上的动作不停，同时将手杖举到唇边，张嘴含住把手部分，一边低着头清理上面的液体，又抬眼透过厚厚的睫毛查看但丁的状态，手杖的某一部分将他的脸顶起来一块。

但丁发出一声长长的呻吟。他感觉自己或许射了好几分钟。待他终于平息，V也松开了他，没有在这个过于敏感的时期制造更多刺激——虽然他接下来做的事形成了另一种刺激。他的手贴上但丁的小腹，一一抚过每一块肌肉，沿着起伏的线条抹走精水，然后开始舔舐自己的战利品。他吐出一截舌尖，将每一根手指刮得干干净净，神情专注，一丝不苟，看得但丁喉头一动。

V收回埋在对方体内的触手，只留下几根松松地缠着四肢。他的嘴唇因湿润和自但丁处得到的魔力而染朱，令他看起来不再只是人间的一缕幽魂。

但丁的胸口还在起伏。“这也搞得太慢了……嘿，你该不是觉得我会因为前戏没到位就被尤里森揍翻吧。”

“抱歉。”V毫不抱歉地说，“也许不会，但没有必要为这个冒险，不是吗。”他随手把手杖递给一根藤蔓，其余那些则托着但丁转了个身。“说到那一位……上次见到时‘他’仿佛给自己添了些零件。”一根触手在他眼前冉冉升起，作为对V的话的补充，“……‘他’有对你做这样的事吗？”

但丁“哈”了一声。“我怀疑他这方面不行。你在吃醋吗，V？”

“我只是在试图使自己兴奋。”

“我还不够？”传奇恶魔猎人刻意哑着嗓子说。

“……够了。”V在他耳边低语，“我会温柔一点的。”

这个声音让但丁彻底再次兴奋起来了。他听到V解开皮带搭扣的声音。V还是没有给他留下挑战想象力的机会。接着藤蔓将他抬到合适的位置，对准了缓缓放下来。这与之前的触手完全不同——人类阴茎滚烫，坚硬，一寸一寸撑满肠道。但丁被充分扩张过，又已经泄了一次，毫不抗拒地在束缚允许的范围内向后送胯。

V稍微用了点力掐着他的腰，不过这力量对他来说实在微不足道。而V的动作确实极尽温柔，只是小幅度地快速顶弄那个位置。他们之间向来缺乏温柔，但丁以为自己现在想要的并不是他的温柔，但当快感潮水一般坚决地升起来，从下身一直漫到喉咙口，他也不得不承认，被这样对待的感觉确实很好。并不激烈，但无比安定，仿佛一个承诺，哪怕从未说出口。

他向后靠去，渴望更多的身体接触，而V展开手臂揽住他的腰，令他发出满足的喟叹。终于，他在那团看起来软绵绵的藤蔓中找到了合适的借力点，意图掌控节奏地迎上去。

“抱歉。”V忽然又说了一次。

一片鸿蒙中，但丁福至心灵地意识到他不是在为同一件事道歉。

V的掌心贴在他的心口。他冲进来时仿佛用了将要粉身碎骨的力气。他用气声说话，几乎淹没在肉体相撞的声音里，但他们都知道但丁听得到。他说：“我很抱歉。为——为了妒忌。为了——为了我所做的一——”

但丁忽然明白了为什么他选择这个体位。V的声音尚且算是平稳，他的头发随着身形起伏在但丁后颈来回扫过，带来微微痒意。但出于某种直觉，某种血脉相连的感应，他担心——他怀疑V在哭。

他不知应该作何反应。他不知道自己有没有原谅他——能不能原谅他。或许他已经原谅了，在他第一次装模作样地出现在事务所里，报出一个毫无诚意的化名的时候。可即使他能够原谅，冰冷的血仍在每一处血池中翻腾。

他的脑中有一万行二十年来攒下的“如果维吉尔回来我要对他吼”草稿，现在它们统统在肉身的欢愉里弭为一声轻叹。快感沿着脊柱节节攀升。“闭嘴射进来。”最后他回答。

V照做了。他的额头轻轻落在但丁汗湿的肩膀上。

而但丁在高潮的眩晕中轻易挣开藤蔓，反手握住了V的手腕。

就像他二十年前没能做到的那样。

 

END

 

“噢，翠西。你醒了真是太好了。”

“不用觉得不好意思。”翠西冷漠地甩了甩头发，“我又不是你们的妈妈。”


End file.
